Valentine's Dance
by SniCKERSBaBi022
Summary: It is about Massie and Cam. And Claire is popular, Massie isnt. I really like cassie parrings so there you have it : . PlEASE REVIEW! Dont expect an update soon though.


**DISCLAIMER: I Hearby DO NOT own the Clique. ORRRR Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale. This isn't my first Fan Fiction, but the old one was kinda bad so I'm going to do better this time :D.**

**Parings Cassie Cam && Massie**

**_

* * *

_**

**ONE SHOT!**

**BOCD**

**Dance Floor**

**February Th, 2008**

**5:23**

Massie Block walks onto the dance floor looking for one boy who's eyes and name make her heart melt. Her eyes first settle on the decoration of the place. They really out did themselves this time around.

The gym was full on decorated in everything possible with hearts. Red and pink fog danced along the walls, giving it a hint of romance. On the gym floor itself was a big heart shaped hieroglyphic. A DJ and booth were placed on the platform of the gym giving everyone a warm welcome of music in the room. Chairs, mixed colors of red and pink, were placed on the sides along with tables galore made of roses. The food buffet was nearby and refreshments on the other side of the table. Small cabanas with red and pink canopies hung from the ceiling that were automatic. In order to get in them, you had to get the specially made, diamond encrusted remote, to let it cascade down to the floor to step in. It simply consisted of a small round bed, a computer, a flat screen T.V, and a few candles (if requested). Usually the kids who came out were either hald dressed, or lip-stick stained.

Massie searched a little harder and then she stopped. She found him in the middle of the dance floor with the one girl every other girl wanted to be. Claire Lyons.

_Look at him. _Maisie thought, _He's dancing with _her _again when he should be dancing with me.. well, at least thats what my brain is telling me. In reality, i'd be lucky if he even looked my way. _Massie sighed, she quickly glanced at her silky brown and turquoise knee - length Oscar de La Renta dress and her turquoise Tony Burch open toe pumps. _Oh well, i cant get **everything **i want. _

_-----------------------_

_Boy walking' the spot he's so fresh and (uh huh)_

_He got what he needs to impressin' (uh huh)_

_Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)_

_Ain't no question chicks like oh..._

_-------------------------_

**_Meanwhile.. Cam and Claire dancing on the floor in each others arms._**

Cam files** (fake smiles)** yet again as Claire, his current pain in the _ass_ girlfriend, gazes into his eyes. When she rests her head back on his shoulder as he sighs.

She looks up, sensing his minor frustration and says, "Everything ok? You seem a little bit upset.."

"Fine." He quickly answers, "I think i just need some time outside to think a bit you know? Yea, I do, i'll be right back, sorry."

Claire nods, and searches to find her friends. She finds them and walks away as fast as her 3 inch deadly Jimmy Choo mules can carry her.

Cam gazes as she walks away and sighs for about what seems like the 50th time today. He looks around hoping to find his best friend Derrick Harrington, when he sees a short looking brunette with firey amber eyes looking at him. _Wow, _he thought, _she's hot._ He continues to stare, and then shakes his head as he returns back to reality. _Claire is your girl friend. No matter how much you dont want her to be, she is. Thats **final.** _

Still, he couldnt help but think of how hot she was. A simple "Hi" isn't against the rules, _was it?_ No, it couldnt be.  
I mean, Claire said hello to guys all day. Maybe just this one quick hi, and exchanging of phone numbers will be all. He glances at Claire one last time, who is laughing with her friends, and makes a quick power walk for it. If only God would make him invisible so Claire wouldnt see him and get upset.

--------------------------

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh) _

_She blowin' your mind with her acid (uh huh)_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic boys like oh._

_---------------------------------_

**_At the same time..._**

Massie glances over at Cam Fisher, or Hottie with a Body as the girls at OCD liked to call him, and saw that he was glancing back. She blushed and then quickly turned her head around. She looked at the door and then the dance floor.

_Oh well, _Massie thought, _i guess dancing will be something to get my mind off of Cam. _

She glanced one more time at him, only to see him headed her way. _Great, Claire's probably somewhere behind me making me think that he is headed towards me. _Massie slowely started to walk to the dance floor, counting her steps the whole way there.

------------------------------

_Baby i can see us movin' like that (like that)_

_Baby i can see us touchen' like that (like that)_

_Baby i see us kissen' like that (like that)_

_We dont need no more of he said she said.._

_---------------------------------------_

**_Meanwhile..._**

Cam swiftly and without being noticed, made his way across the dance floor. He sees Massie headed straight towards him. His palms quickly get sweaty, his throat dry.

_Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe i shouldnt go talk to her,_ Cam thinks. _I mean i_ **do **_have a girl friend._ _I'll just back away slowely and pretend this never happened._

He tries his hardest to convince his mind and body to go back but he cant. Its as if an invisible forcefeild was pulling him back to her. Making him come closer. So _what_ he had a girl friend? And so _what_ he might get yelled at for talking to her? It was worth it.

Besides Claire didnt _own _him did she now? No, she didnt. Still, there was this guilt feeling this _thing _boiling inside him that made his adreniline start pumping. It wasnt just a simple hi now, it was so much more then that.

Tonight he was going to leave with this mysterious brunette. He _had _to.

* * *

**_Change of plans. I decided that its not a oneshot but a two chapters one shot. How does that sound? _**

**_Well, im like new to this thing, so it might take me a while to update, so dont expect an update anytime soon._**

**_Fair warning. Ok, lovely darlings, pleashe update, or no 2nd chappie. _**

**_Fair enough?_**

**_Ok, now REVIEW._**


End file.
